battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Close Encounters
Close Encounters is the fifth stage in Axis Of Evil. Battleground The stage begins with 400% buffed Doges, and 200% buffed Trolly Bloggers. At 99% base health, a 2000% Cli-One appears as the boss; it is backed up by Henry and an 800% buffed Nimoy Bore. Due to the extremely short stage length, Henry will probably hit the players castle; due to his low damage, this is not an issue. The biggest threats are Nimoy Bore, who pushes quite hard and is very tanky, and Cli-One, whose high strength magnification results in it easily damaging most units. Strategy It is recommended to use at least three meatshields here to stall; Gato Amigo is a good choice, as he can knockback Nimoy Bore, Henry, and possibly Cli-One. Macho Legs is a valuable unit, as he can both tank hits and deal damage. Manic Macho Legs is also important, as he will destroy the Trolly Bloggers and Doges, allowing your main attackers to hit the main threats. Jamiera serves as damage, tank, and crowd-control if he knockbacks one of the three-main enemies. Holy Valkyrie can serve as a crowd control unit if she freezes Nimoy Bore or Henry. Awakened Bahamut should be used as your main damage dealer; meatshield well and he should live for quite some time. If Gacha units are used, Neo Psychocat and Castaway are excellent picks to lock down Nimoy Bore. After Nimoy is dead, use Jamiera, Awakened Bahamut, and Castaway (if used) to deal damage to Henry and Cli-One. Strategy 2 (Needs Frosty Kai or Cat Machine Mk3) 3 meatshields, Macho Legs Cat, Magica Cat, Manic Legs, Sadako Cat, Crazed UFO and Awakened Bahamut, can replace Crazed UFO by Chill Cat. Personally I recommend you to grow Frosty Kai/Cat Machine Mk3 Lv.40, She/He works very well in this stage defending your other cats and stopping Nimoy Bore. Here, the main issue it's Henry, when they get out quickly send F. Kai/ C. Machine and meatshields, use the cat cannon to kill Trolly Bloggers, Magica Cat's weaken helps you a lot extending his/her life time, after sending Macho legs-Chill Cat for Nimoy Bore and Manic Legs shockwave for kill the other Trolly Bloggers, F. Kai/C. Machine being supported by Magica Cat's weaken should survive until he/she finishes his/her recharging time, if dies, only send it again, Don’t use A. Bahamut on this point, save your money. When Nimoy Bore is defeated, the rest of the level is pretty easy, only send F. Kai/C. Machine, Sadako, Macho Legs, betweentimes Awakened Bahamut and Manic Legs, NOTE: Cat Machine Mk3 works better than Frosty Kai and could be better choice for this level Trivia *With no anti-alien treasures,the Cli-One in this level has the second highest HP in the game,having a mind-boggling 16,800,000 HP, only beaten by Homulily who has 18 million HP with her weaken, and the Super Cosmic Cyclone in Wrath of the Wormhole who has 63,999,936 HP with no anti-Starred Alien Treasures. **That means,that in 3-star difficulty,it would have 33,600,000 HP,which would make it a insanely powerful threat. *This stage's name is a reference to Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s33-05.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 33 Levels